


Сельская честь

by Santia, Snake_Gagarin



Category: Snooker RPF
Genre: Being Lost, Comedy, Gen, суровые деревенские реалии
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santia/pseuds/Santia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snake_Gagarin/pseuds/Snake_Gagarin
Summary: Потеряться в чужой стране без знания языка и средств связи — что может быть страшнее?Место действия — условная русскоязычная глубинка, но эта история могла произойти где угодно.





	Сельская честь

**Author's Note:**

> Упомянутые в тексте претензии Пейджетта к Марку Уильямсу — реальная история.

Последние городские постройки постепенно сменились деревьями. Их становилось всё больше и больше, и по мере того, как поезд набирал скорость, они слились в сплошную мутно-зелёную полосу. Не было ей конца-края, и рассматривать унылый вид за окном стало совсем скучно. Увы, картина, открывшаяся Игорю, когда он заглянул в открытую дверь купе, радовала ещё меньше. Почему-то первым делом в голову пришёл вопрос: как четверо взрослых мужиков немаленьких габаритов и один мелкий умудрились уместиться в закутке, рассчитанном на троих, и почему при этом не казалось, что им тесно? Прочие детали вроде впечатляющего собрания пивных банок на столике и груды пледов в углу мозг отметил уже с некоторым опозданием. Нахмурившись, Игорь опять отступил к окну.

Иностранных туристов он возил не первый раз, но настолько странной компании ему до сих пор не поручали. Выдавая инструкции, начальник несколько раз подчеркнул, что задачу на Игоря возлагали важнейшую и ответственную: встретить в аэропорту и сопроводить на отдых пятерых очень известных в Великобритании спортсменов. «Очень известных, — босс многозначительно поднимал указательный палец. — И очень популярных. Так что смотри мне, обеспечь им комфорт по высшему разряду». Игорь тогда не удержался и поинтересовался, что эти известные и популярные английские спортсмены забыли в их стране — у них что, своих курортов нет? На что ему ответили, что гости, конечно, господа успешные, но последний сезон провели настолько хреново, что их тренер решил устроить им радикальную смену обстановки.

«Что ж они за спортсмены такие, — с тоской думал теперь Игорь, косясь на своих подопечных. — Пиво хлещут, в карты режутся. И что за вид спорта у них, если один тощий, другой полный, третий в белый цвет крашеный, четвертый вроде на футболиста смахивает».

Что и говорить, от этой поездки он ожидал совсем другого, но всё не заладилось с самого начала, когда ещё в аэропорту иностранцы набросились на него, тыкая ему в лицо свои телефоны и что-то возмущённо выговаривая, причем с таким жутким акцентом, что даже владеющий английским Игорь их едва понимал. В конце концов удалось разобрать, что по какой-то причине их британские симкарты напрочь отказались ловить местную сеть, хотя роуминг они, по их собственным словам, подключали. Вежливо улыбнувшись, Игорь сообщил, что принимающая сторона всенепременно предоставит им все, но чуть-чуть позже, поскольку на оформление необходимо время, а им никак нельзя опаздывать на поезд.

— Как же мы без телефонов-то, — сурово нахмурился один из гостей, рослый небритый мужик, сложив на груди разукрашенные татуировками руки. — Без телефона по нынешним временам никак нельзя. Давай так: сначала телефоны, потом поезд.

Бросив взгляд на часы, Игорь покачал головой. Если бы рейс из Лондона прибыл вовремя, ещё можно было бы попытаться заскочить в салон сотовой связи, но им предстояло ещё ехать от аэропорта до вокзала через пробки, а поезд отправлялся через час с небольшим. Увы, никак. Разве что потом добираться до места назначения не фирменным поездом, а тремя электричками, а то и ночевать где придется.

— Простите, нет, — вежливо, но твёрдо отрезал он. — В данный момент это невозможно.

— А нам говорили, это цивилизованная страна, — съязвил татуированный, обернувшись к своим товарищам.

В этот момент Игорь начал терять самообладание.

— В поезде есть вайфай, — сказал он. — А как доберемся — купим вам местные симкарты с интернетом. Садитесь в шаттл, и едем на вокзал. Кстати, если вам смену обстановки прописали, так несколько часов без интернета — чем не смена? — не удержавшись, съязвил он.

Иностранцы переглянулись, но промолчали. Лишь когда он повернулся, чтобы занять своё место в автобусе, вслед ему донеслось недовольное:

— Там без меня Хендри весь твиттер заспамит, а я и знать ничего не буду.

Из аэропорта в город они доехали в гробовой тишине, а всё уже в поезде Игорь предпочел стоять у окна, исподтишка наблюдая, как гости громят купе, устраиваясь поудобнее, и по очереди таскаются к проводнице за пивом и едой.

— Эй, мужик, — окликнули его из купе. Игорь заглянул внутрь.

— Меня зовут Игорь, — сухо заметил он. — Что-то случилось?

— Ну, Игорь, — добродушно поправился его татуированный собеседник. Рядом с ним у окна мирно похрапывал другой иностранец, накрытый сразу тремя пледами, а татуированный опирался на него спиной, как на спинку дивана — Мы когда приедем-то?

— Не скоро. Мы ещё только от города отъехали.

— А остановки будут? Мы ж не хотим тут целый день торчать, хочется ноги размять, подышать там, окрестности посмотреть…

— Я узнаю у проводника, — отозвался Игорь и, стремясь поскорее закончить диалог, торопливо отошел от дверей. Купе проводников было пусто, но через несколько минут туда подошла дородная блондинка в форме.

— Простите, а остановка по расписанию когда планируется? — поинтересовался Игорь.

— Через час. Стоянка две минуты, — устало отозвалась проводница. — Скоро билеты проверять будем, передохну только. Вы из какого купе?

— Из пятого.

— Это ваши, что ли, дикари? — нахмурилась женщина.

— Мои, — не стал отрицать парень.

— Не знаю, то ли наподдать тебе, то ли посочувствовать, — покачала головой проводница, стихийно переходя с Игорем на «ты». — Это ж кошмарище. Шумят, орут, только песни не поют. По-русски не бельмеса не понимают. Шастают и шастают, пиво им подавай, чипсы, лапшу, ладно я «бир» их знаю, а в остальное они просто пальцами тыкают. Пришёл тут один, здоровый, башкой потолок подпирает, еду гребёт, как будто конец света намечается.

Игорь тяжело вздохнул. Да, это было очень в стиле его подопечных.

— Да уж, — протянул он. — Даже возвращаться не хочется.

— Так посиди тут. Сейчас я тебе чайку заварю.

Парень помедлил с ответом, задумавшись. «Ай, да что им сделается, — решил он в конце концов. — Куда они денутся из поезда».

И он охотно зашел в купе проводников, уселся на сидение и принял у своей новоявленной союзницы стакан с горячим, крепко заваренным чаем.

* * *

— Странный этот пацан, — сказал Марк Уильямс, глядя в окно, за которым непрерывной чередой мелькали ёлки, берёзы и столбы. — Обещал про остановку узнать, пошёл и пропал.

— Думаешь, потерялся? — оживился Эндрю Пейджетт. — Нам пора его искать и спасать?

— От кого? От других пассажиров, что ли? Они вроде тихие, — покачал головой Марк.

— По-моему, мы ему просто не очень понравились, — осторожно предположил Доминик Дейл.

— Я ж говорил, надо было предложить ему с нами выпить. Он, может, только этого и ждал, а теперь обиделся, — сказал Мэттью Стивенс.

— Ага, спели бы пару песен, в карты сыграли, — кивнул Доминик. — Глядишь, и подружились бы.

— Да ну…шуганый он какой-то, — не согласился Уильямс. — Поезд вроде тише стал идти. Остановка, что ли?

— Хорошо бы. Проветримся.

— Покурим, — мечтательно добавил Мэттью.

— И на окрестности посмотрим.

— Стоянка две минуты, — сообщила заглянувшая в купе проводница и тут же пошла по коридору дальше, спеша сообщить эту ценную информацию остальным пассажирам.

— Что она сказала? — озадаченно поинтересовался Пейджетт. — Доминик? Ты ж вроде знаешь иностранные языки.

— Увы, не этот!

Теперь поезд ощутимо замедлил ход, а за окном начали появляться редкие домики. Уильямс потянулся и встал.

— Выйдем, что ли. Давайте только Райана растолкаем, а то он что, спать сюда приехал? Потом поспит.

С этими словами он от души пнул счастливого обладателя трёх пледов и места у окна. Тот дернулся.

— А? Мы что, уже приехали? — выпутываясь из пледов и сонно моргая, спросил он. — Вроде только недавно отправились же?

— Не приехали, успокойся. У нас остановка. Пошли, проветримся, — велел Мэттью, и они торопливо покинули купе.

* * *

— Куда это нас закинуло? — мрачно протянул Эндрю, обозревая окружающий пейзаж. — В инопланетную цивилизацию? В прошлый век? Мы путешествовали не только в пространстве, но и во времени?

— Пейджи, мы не в Кардиффе, — фыркнул Мэтт. — Здесь Разломов нет, и пришельцы в дырки не лезут. Надеюсь.

— Тут очень… романтично, — высказался Доминик, впрочем, без особой уверенности. — Знаете, я прямо чувствую единение с природой и... и...

— Близость конца света? — мрачно подсказал Райан. — Хотя, похоже, тут он уже наступил.

— Вы просто не умеете видеть прекрасное в обыденном, — осуждающе покачал головой Дейл, но остальные явно не разделяли его оптимизма.

Увидеть в окружающем пейзаже нечто прекрасное было действительно возможно при желании, но такого желания не было. Тёмный хвойный лес, подступивший практически вплотную к перрону, и ветхое здание станции с покосившимися буквами на вывеске навевали довольно мрачные мысли.

— Вообще, фильмы про постапокалипсис мне нравятся, — сообщил Марк. — Но не могу сказать, что хотелось бы стать одним из их персонажей.

— А что такого, кинозвезда ты наша, у тебя опыт уже есть. Да и никакой это не постапокалипсис, не похож, — отмахнулся Доминик. — Мы же только чуток от города отъехали. Просто это такое особенное поселение. Может, его вообще специально таким сделали. Как города-призраки в Америке.

— Для туристов? — озадачился Пейджетт. — Тогда у них странное понятие о...

Громкий свисток не дал ему завершить фразу. Обернувшись на внезапный звук, они увидели, что поезд медленно трогается с места.

— Мужики! — первым опомнился Уильямс. — Бежим!

Доминик сдался первым, решив, что от судьбы не скроешься — и рухнул в траву у края перрона. Остальные трое притормозили чуть позже, провожая удаляющийся поезд отчаявшимися взглядами. Один Пейджетт не оставлял надежды всё-таки нагнать последний вагон и мчался вдоль путей, размахивая руками и вопя: «Стойте! Нас забыли!» — хотя в глубине души понимал, что старается напрасно. Трагически помахав вслед поезду, он с убитым видом побрёл обратно к товарищам.

— Красивое романтичное место, — язвительно процитировал Доминика Уильямс, плюхаясь на траву рядом. — Теперь мы тут жить останемся.

— Я не хочу тут жить, — тут же отреагировал Мэтт.

— Тут не жить, тут умереть хочется, — поддержал его Райан.

Однако Доминик не был столь пессимистичен.

— Да вы чего, не будем мы тут жить. В поезде заметят, что нас нет, и будут искать. А раз остановка пока только одна была, значит, за нами сюда вернутся.

— Ага. Поезд развернут.

— И телефоны не работают, — уныло добавил Эндрю. — А то бы позвонили тому пацану, как его там звали...

— Игорь, — припомнил Уильямс. — Как Фигейредо.

— Ну вот. Позвонили бы, он бы поезд остановил или что там... как супергерой.

Все переглянулись. Комментировать последнюю фразу никто не стал, однако и так было ясно, что оптимизма Пейджетта в отношении Игоря они не разделяют.

— Давайте попробуем с местными поговорить, что ли? Может, там внутри телефоны есть.

Но дальше их ожидал еще более неприятный, если такое возможно в подобной ситуации, сюрприз: здание оказалось наглухо заколочено, а заглянув в узкую щель между фанерными листами, закрывавшими окно, они разглядели только пустоту и запустение. Станция была заброшена.

* * *

— Нам конец, — трагически произнес Эндрю.

Остальные уныло промолчали — на душе было достаточно тоскливо и без его горестных воздыханий. И кой черт дернул отойти от станции? Всего-то минут десять прошли, прежде чем решили вернуться — а её на месте не оказалось.

Долгий светлый вечер, даривший некоторую надежду, что они все же сумеют выбрести обратно к железной дороге до наступления темноты, сменился сумерками, а потом и ночью, причем очень недружелюбной к незваным городским гостям ночью. Их окружало множество зловещих звуков: под ногами похрустывало, плескалось и шлепало, воздух звенел комариным писком, и над головами то и дело что-то проносилось, обдавая кожу легким ветерком и задевая чем-то мягким и подозрительно шерстистым. Дома они любили прогулки — Южный Уэльс по праву считался одним из самых живописных уголков Великобритании — но домашние привычки не помогали ориентироваться на чужой земле. Возможно, они вообще ходили кругами, но понять это было невозможно: что деревья, что ямы и бугры под ногами ощущались совершенно одинаково. 

Батарея Маркова смартфона окончательно разрядилась, он засунул бесполезный кусок пластика поглубже в карман джинсов, споткнулся об очередной вылезший из земли корень и от души чертыхнулся. В пустых желудках противно ныло. Хотя, до голодной смерти оставалось, наверное, еще немало времени, а вот перспектива сломать себе шею или замерзнуть выглядела куда ближе. 

Они заблудились в чужой стране, в глухом лесу, по собственной глупости! Если им суждено здесь и подохнуть — это будет закономерно.

— Думаю, мы еще протянем некоторое время, — сказал Доминик, точно подслушав мысли Уильямса. — Но не очень долго. Очень жаль, ведь я столько всего еще не успел, и теперь уже не успею. Как грустно прощаться с этим миром во цвете лет…

— Ты еще спой, — ехидно отозвался Марк. Первым порывом было отломить ближайший сук и как следует огреть им коллегу, чтобы не развозил дополнительно пораженческие настроение. Подавить его стоило немалых душевных усилий. 

— И спою, — не оценил сарказма Доминик и затянул на всю мощь своих легких и тренированных голосовых связок жалостливую арию из мюзикла «Отверженные».

Уильямс зажмурился, Мэтт и Райан застонали, Пейджетт, словно в издевку, начал подпевать. Потом к валлийскому дуэту присоединился звучный звериный вой. Певцы моментально, как по команде, умолкли. А потом заорали:

— Волк! Теперь нам точно конец!

Вой раздался снова.

Заблудившиеся иностранцы лихорадочно озирались по сторонам. Паника охватывала их сердца, и сопротивляться ей становилось сложнее с каждой секундой…

И тут вой сменился лаем.

— Стоп! — рявкнул Уильямс. — Волки же не лают!

— А хрен их знает, может, в этих краях и лают, — осторожно заметил Райан.

— Но это собака, — отрезал Уильямс. — Что я, собачий лай не опознаю, что ли?

Будто в подтверждение его слов залаяла еще одна собака, поглуше, словно бы отчитывая первую короткими отрывистыми фразами. Затем в их беседу вклинилась третья псина, судя по звонкому пронзительному лаю — из породы мелких шавок. Марк расплылся в улыбке.

— Если есть собаки, значит, рядом люди, — сказал он. — Идем на лай!

Минут через пятнадцать — насколько они могли судить — лес заметно поредел, а еще некоторое время спустя они увидели широченное поле, покрытое аккуратными рядами торчащих из земли пучков листьев.

— Огород, — выдохнул Эндрю. — Чтоб я сдох, это ж огород!!!

— Здоровенный какой, — уважительно пробормотал Мэтт. — Наверно, какая-то ферма.

— Ну что, пойдем? — предложил Доминик. — Раз тут огород — где-то дальше должен быть и дом…

— Неа, не пойдем, — сказал Марк. — Завтра утром. Сейчас лучше не соваться — ночью разбираться не будут, а за вторжение в частные владения и пристрелить могут.

Все пятеро тяжко вздохнули.

— Но тут поблизости никого нет, — заметил Мэтт, не желавший покидать этот оазис цивилизации, к которому они с таким трудом добрались. И добавил провокационно: — Может, на огороде что съедобное растет?

За переживаниями они ненадолго забыли про голод, но стоило упомянуть о еде — и он вернулся, впившись во внутренности с удвоенной силой и яростью.

Неведомые хозяева умело распланировали свой огород, выделив собственный участок каждому овощу, за что отчаянно проголодавшиеся валлийцы были им весьма благодарны. Реквизированную у Райана футболку превратили в мешок, который наполовину наполнили кабачками, а сверху засыпали помидорами. Огурцы сложили в свободную рубаху Марка Уильямса. От прохладного ночного ветерка его руки пошли «гусиной кожей» под татуировками, но на холод он уже не обращал ни малейшего внимания.

И в этот миг в плотно закрывших небо тучах образовалась прореха, сквозь которую выглянула луна, радостно заливая светом всю округу и открывая «налетчикам» тот факт, что они больше не одиноки на этом огороде: невысокого роста мужичок в растянутых тренировочных штанах и чем-то вроде накидки из грубой ткани застыл в нескольких метрах от них. Волосы его были всклокочены, глаза горели яростью, воздух выходил сквозь стиснутые зубы с шипением. В одной руке он сжимал полено, в другой — топор.

— Ой, — тихо произнес Эндрю. — Кажется, это хозяин.

— Да, неудобно вышло, — пробормотал Мэтт, поспешно пряча за спиной немалый пучок морковки.

— Сэр, мы извиняемся, — Марк, как ему казалось, обезоруживающе улыбнулся.

Мужичок в ответ издал нечто вроде боевого клича шотландской армии и с размаху запустил в него поленом.

— Твою мать! — Уильямс еле успел пригнуться, остальные дернулись в разные стороны.

Импровизированный снаряд просвистел над их головами и упал на взрыхленную землю, где всего минуту назад торчали пышные хвосты морковок. С новым воплем хозяин огорода замахнулся топором.

Благодаря многолетним занятиям видом спорта столь психологически требовательным, как снукер, пятеро валлийцев научились сохранять спокойствие и собранность даже в самых сложных ситуациях. Поэтому, несясь наперегонки обратно к лесу от размахивающего топором и вопящего, точно древний берсерк, мужика, они не выронили ничего из своей добычи.

* * *

— Эбдон был бы в восторге, — сказал Марк, догрызая морковку. На импровизированном столе, в который совместными усилиями превратили большой пень, красовалась горка исключительно здоровой вегетарианской еды. 

— Жаль, картошки не было, — грустно сказал Райан. — Могли бы напечь, всё сытнее.

— Не сезон еще для картошки, наверное, — вздохнул Мэттью, выбирая огурец. Огурцы были как на подбор, блестящие, ярко-зеленые, пупырчатые, с некоторых еще свисали засохшие бледно-желтые лепестки. — Разве что в супермаркетах, там импортной полно, только где ж тут найдешь супермаркет?

Рядом догорал небольшой костерок — две уцелевшие зажигалки оказались как нельзя кстати — и в остатках его тепла сохли на соседнем пеньке кроссовки Уильямса. Вообще, они были уже в таком состоянии, что милосерднее было бы прекратить их мучения, утопив в ближайшем болоте: одна подошва лопнула, вторая отстала и хлюпала при ходьбе, в тому же, оба нахлебались воды — пришлось попрыгать босиком, вытряхивая из обуви влагу и тину. Но даже умирая на ходу, они защищали ноги от разных лесных сюрпризов. 

Марк снял их, пощупал внутри, погнул подошвы, с отвращением рассматривая огромные трещины, поморщился, но всё же снова натянул многострадальную обувь на ноги.

— Правильно, — прокомментировал Дейл. — Как доберёмся до цивилизации — переобуешься, а тут можно и на сучок напороться, и на змею.

— Змею — хорошо бы, — мечтательно отозвался Уильямс. — Всё мясо! Можно было бы её зажарить на костре, Хендри говорит, они вкусные, он в Китае штук пятнадцать разных рецептов перепробовал. Или, может, вернуться к болоту и лягушек наловить? Ну и улиток собрать на ужин в французском стиле.

— Тьфу, — с чувством произнес Мэтт. — Это не те породы.

— Еще в породах улиток разбираться мне не хватало, — проворчал Марк.

И тем не менее, все понимали, что Уильямс прав: пусть они и притащили достаточно овощей, чтобы набить скулящие от пустоты желудки, но действительно насытить эта еда могла разве что снукерного гуру веганства Питера Эбдона. Что же касается собравшихся в этом диком месте посреди неизвестности валлийцев — поклонников веганской диеты среди них не было.

— Там же люди, — напомнил Пейджетт. — Нужно было к ним идти и просить помочь.

— Люли? Маньяки! — Райан передернулся, что, учитывая его рост и сложение, смотрелось весьма впечатляюще.

— Давайте позже, как все позасыпают, сходим еще разок, — предложил Доминик. — Поищем что-нибудь из одежды и, может, еще еды какой нормальной.

— До чего мы дошли, — мрачно сказал Райан, растягиваясь на земле. — Планируем новый грабеж!

— Не грабеж, а кражу, — поправил его Дейл, успевший в ранней молодости послужить в полиции и отдельные статьи уголовного кодекса помнивший до сих пор. — Есть разница.

— В чем? — зевнул Уильямс.

— В первую очередь в сроке, на который нас посадят, если поймают.

— Если нас поймают, — рассеянно пробормотал Стивенс, тоже укладываясь на земле, — подозреваю, что до суда мы не дотянем. Нас на месте четвертуют.

— А может, сожгут, — отозвался Пейджетт. — Как в том кино про плетеного человека. Обстановка похожая.

— Ладно, — веско произнес Уильямс. — Пока отдохнем, а потом пойдем на повторную рекогносцировку.

— Ага, — согласился Дейл. — Не одни же тут огороды, может, птичник попадется.

* * *

Общее собрание устроили ранним утром в доме председателя Ивана Саныча, самом просторном на всю деревню. За огромным круглым столом в его гостиной умещались все многочисленные родственники, а по праздникам к нему добавляли еще парочку — и хватало на половину села. 

Сейчас же необъятная столешница была почти полностью пуста, хотя, с кухни донесся шум закипающего чайника, что давало надежду на пусть символическое, но угощение. Митрича, правда, мысли о чае не грели, в отличие от мыслей о больших красивых бутылках заморского виски с яркими этикетками, что стояли за стеклом в буфете. Но, получив заслуженный тычок локтем от жены, Митрич смирился с перспективой омерзительной трезвости. 

Прочие же участники собрания были хмуры и сдержанны, обсуждая невероятное событие, случившееся прошедшей ночью на огородах. 

— …А? — дернулся Митрич в ответ на новый тычок и понял, что пропустил вопрос.

— Будьте внимательнее, вы же один из главных свидетелей! — укоризненно сказал Пал Степаныч, он же директор единственной в селе библиотеки, где дамы брали почитать любовные романы да иронические детективы, а мужики — подшивки журналов о рыбалке и охоте. — Значит, вы считаете, что это были лешие?

— Да что ж им на огородах делать тогда? — усомнилась Анна Карповна. — Если лешие — в лесу им место.

— Возможно, имело место нарушение естественной э-ко-сис-те-мы! — назидательно произнес по слогам Пал Степаныч, воздев для пущей убедительности указательный палец. — И ставшая неблагоприятной среда вытеснила лесных обитателей к границам села.

— Как лисы зимой к городу выходят, — понятливо кивнул председатель. — Оголодали, значит, лешие, и к людям подались!

— Они оголодали, а мне огород своими ножищами перетоптали! — тут же взвилась Кравчиха, первая на селе скандалистка. — Это кто ж мне теперь компенсацию выдаст? Это сколько ж мне стоять раком на огороде? Грядочки мои, кустики мои, для кого я вас чистила, для кого растила, для себя, или для нечисти какой приблудной, чтоб ей ни дна, ни дерева, да об землю двинуло, да под землю провалило…

— Давайте рассуждать логически, — встрял в поток причитаний доктор Федорчук. — Современная наука отрицает существование нечистой силы, и самое разумное объяснение — мы имеем дело с обычными ворами…

— Обычными? — возмутился Митрич. — Ты их видел-то, в очках своих? Я видел! Вышел пару поленьев для котла взять, протопить немного в доме — а они на соседнем огороде роются! Тоже сперва подумал, что алкаши какие приблудные, дай, думаю, шугану их, а как подошел ближе, вижу — они ростом все под три метра, черные, лохматые, одни глаза блестят, и ручищами только так и загребают, да еще и гогочут что-то непонятное. А как луна из-за облака вышла да осветила их, тут-то я и разглядел, что у самого главного ихнего шкура вся в полоску! А у приспешника его первого патлы белые и рога торчат из них!

В селе знали, что после поллитры Митрич лицезрел не только чертей в полоску, но и водяного с летающим огненным змеем, а с инопланетными пришельцами из системы Денеба даже вел философские диспуты, но сейчас его слова подтверждала и жена, дама правил строгих и алкоголя не ценительница. Не все, конечно, поверили, что Кравчихин огород разорили сами лешие, но какое-то происшествие там определенно случилось.

— Может, кто из туристов заблудился? — резонно предположил доктор Федорчук

— Чего бежали тогда? — парировал Митрич. — Заблудились — так надо к людям идти да помощи просить.

— А может, экстремалы? — подала идею Анна Карповна. — Устроили себе какое соревнование на выживание?

— Возможно, — кивнул сурово Иван Саныч. — Тогда тем более стоит их отловить и примерно наказать, чтоб неповадно было на плоды чужого труда свои лапищи накладывать.

— Да не экстремалы это! — отмахнулся Митрич. — Что я, экстремалов не видел? В прошлом году по лесу с дрынами бегали, а потом песни под гитары завывали.

— Это были толкинисты, — поправил доктор Федорчук и слегка покраснел.

— Сектанты, что ль? — подозрительно сощурился отец Аристарх, сельский поп, до сего момента в беседу не вступавший. К сектантам он относился с неприязнью, но, к превеликому сожалению, ни один ему пока не попался… а ведь у отца Аристарха было припасено немало аргументов для богословского спора.

— Ну почему же сектанты, — обиделся врач. — Просто представители одной из популярных субкультур…

— Точно, сектанты, — убежденно кивнул отец Аристарх, и доктор Федорчук предпочел не продолжать дискуссию.

— Но раз этих… эээ… леших возможно выгнал к селу голод, — опять вступил Пал Степаныч, — может, стоит последовать заветам предков и ублажить лесных духов жертвоприношением? Конечно, по мере развития цивилизации эти обычаи канули в Лету, но мы могли бы снова к ним обратиться! Давайте принесем в лес и оставим на пеньках еду и питье… Анна Карповна, вы могли бы поделиться своей знаменитой настойкой. 

Настойка на травах и меду, которую Анна Карповна создавала у себя в сарае, могла поспорить даже с мифической амброзией, которую пили у себя на Олимпе греческие боги…

— Это, значит, после того, как эти гады мне огород разорили, их еще и угощать? — рявкнула Кравчиха. — Да не бывать такому! Я лучше ружье возьму да самолично их постреляю! А шкуру главного, которая в полоску… в полоску, точно? — перегнувшись через столешницу, ткнула она пальцем в Митрича.

— В синюю! — восхищенно подтвердил тот.

— …шкуру его полосатую над камином повешу! — закончила Кравчиха.

— А то у тебя камин есть, — фыркнула Митричева супруга.

— Построю! И шкуру над ним повешу!

В двери постучали, и этот неожиданный сухой и резкий звук удивительным образом вонзился в закипающий спор, заставив участников замереть на полуслове. Стук повторился опять, на сей раз в тишине. Встав из-за стола, председатель вышел в прихожую.

— Кого там черти принесли? — неласково спросил он.

— Это я, Николаич. А вот грубить не обязательно, — раздалось из-за двери.

Облегченно переведя дух, Иван Саныч открыл двери, впуская сначала в прихожую, а потом и к столу нового гостя. Николаич был заядлым охотником, так что, едва услышал о ночном вторжении на огороды — бросился в погоню за возможным потрясающим трофеем.

— До логова я не добрался, — с сожалением сказал он. — В лесу они оторвались, но если доктор одолжит мне своего Сэма, он этих чугайстров выследит!

— Кого? — переспросил председатель.

В ответ Николаич вытащил из сумки нечто здоровенное и плоское, завернутое в дерюгу, размотал её и вывалил на стол, прямо по центру белой скатерти здоровенную продолговатую глиняную лепешку, в которой при помощи некоторой доли воображения можно было узнать отпечаток человеческой ступни.

— Оно оставило след, и я скажу, что только одна тварь шляется по нашим лесам босиком! — с горящими глазами сказал охотник. — Это снежный человек! Он же йети! Или, как его еще называют, чугайстр!

* * *

Ночь была теплой и тихой. На чистом, без единого облачка, небе ярко сияли огромные звезды, каких никогда не увидишь в городе. Носились в воздухе крылатые тени летучих мышей, сухо стрекотали насекомые, а от пруда, немного смягченный расстоянием, доносился лягушачий хор.

— Какая омерзительная погода! — с чувством произнес Мэтт Стивенс, прихлопывая вознамерившегося отведать валлийской кровушки комара.

— И не говори, — поддакнул Пейджетт. — Где-нибудь в наших краях обязательно собрались бы тучи, чтобы укрыть нас под своим покровом, а потом бы пошел дождь и смыл все следы. Я думаю, Робин Гуд никогда не смог бы промышлять в подобной местности, — он картинно обвел рукой окрестности, — здесь совершенно неподходящий для разбоя климат.

Накануне они намеревались сходить на поиски пропитания после небольшого отдыха. Но вместо этого, измученные блужданиями по лесу, они уснули и проснулись уже с первыми лучами солнца. Почти весь день они скрывались в лесной чаще — Уильямс настоял, чтобы они уходили по ручью, и все пятеро шлепали по щиколотку в воде, неся в одной руке обувь, в другой — остатки овощей, и ругая на чем свет стоит кое-чью паранойю. Но когда до них донесся собачий лай, недовольные дружно притихли и ускорили шаг, а воображение рисовало им разнообразные картины в стиле «пятьдесят оттенков кровавого».

До вечера они съели все, что унесли с собой, нашли семейство грибов и куст, усеянный какими-то ягодами, но пробовать эти дары природы никто не рискнул. Немудрено, что к закату все опять настолько проголодались, что рискнули вернуться в село. Ибо, как ни противно было думать о новой порции овощей, но это была, по крайней мере, знакомая и относительно безопасная еда.

Они залегли в зарослях малинника, служащего своеобразной оградой у одного из участков по соседству с тем, где побывали накануне, и сносили уколы бесчисленных шипов и укусы комаров со смирением первохристианских мучеников.

Марк проглотил слюну и был уже почти готов начать забег, или, точнее, заполз за провиантом, как дверь дома в дальнем конце участка скрипнула и оттуда выскользнула мужская фигура, подозрительно напоминавшая давешнего берсерка. Быстро оглядевшись по сторонам, фигура обошла дом, наклонилась, потянула что-то на себя и откинула крышку. Темный силуэт исчез под землей, а с полминуты спустя вернулся на поверхность, прижимая к груди одной рукой здоровенную бутыль, а другой придерживая под мышкой нечто темное и продолговатое.

Ветерок донес слабые отголоски запаха, и его моментально опознало обострившееся до предела обоняние, но еще целых две секунды валлийцы не позволяли себе поверить, что безымянный сельский житель волок обратно в дом действительно палку колбасы.

— Доминик, — нарушил тишину шепот Мэтт. — Сколько нам дадут за взлом с проникновением?

— Может, лучше не рисковать? — добавил Пейджетт. — Наберем снова на огороде овощей…

Уильямс одарил товарища убийственным взглядом.

— Еще один вечер на овощах и, клянусь шестью кубками Риардона, я тебя самого на шашлык пущу, — пригрозил он и щелкнул зубами в доказательство серьезности своих намерений. — Можете со мной, можете тут сидеть, но предупреждаю — делиться не буду.

И он ринулся по-пластунски к погребу с такой скоростью, что вполне мог претендовать на место в национальной книге рекордов. Друзья нагнали его через три секунды.

Будь даже погреб заперт, оголодавшие спортсмены снесли бы его дверь с петель. Но судьба им, наконец, улыбнулась, а обнаруженное в кладовке обещало вознаградить за все испытания духа и тела. Мэтт снял одну из свисающих с крючка колбас и нежно прижал её к груди — величайших душевных усилий стоило ему не впиться зубами в круглый гладкий бок. Рядом шуровал по полкам Райан, за его спиной Эндрю, подсвечивая зажигалкой, рассматривал содержимое трехлитровых бутылей. Доминик, не мудрствуя лукаво, сцапал большой кусок белого сала с толстыми мясными прослойками, а на шею повесил связку сосисок.

— Хлеба нет, — прокомментировал Марк. — Будем жрать колбасу без хлеба?

— Можно набрать овощей на салат, — подмигнул Райан. — Так для желудка полезнее.

— Иди ты! — от души сказал Марк. — Валим отсюда.

Нагруженные разнообразной снедью — вареной, копченой, соленой и консервированной — они вылезли из погреба, счастливо улыбнулись лунному диску в небе… и в следующий миг встретились с двумя черными дулами, над которыми обнаружилось не менее черное лицо.

…Николаич твёрдо решил стать первым охотником, которому удастся предъявить миру подлинные доказательства существования йети. Увы, поиски «чугайстров» в лесу успехом не увенчались: ягтерьер Сэм, принадлежащий доктору Федорчуку, спугнул пару крупных птиц, загрыз мимоходом какую-то недостаточно расторопную пушистую живность, несколько раз вроде бы взял след, но потом, дав два круга по лесу, вернулся обратно и наотрез отказался идти дальше. Экстерьер у Сэма был отменный и полагавшийся породе мерзкий характер — тоже… а охоту доктор вообще не любил и умения пса в ней никогда не проверял.

Распрощавшись с ними, Николаич просидел до вечера, штудируя имеющиеся в библиотеке книжки и брошюры о встречах с йети. Исходя из прочитанного, он решил, что твари наверняка вернутся в село — унесенного с Митричева огорода надолго таким здоровякам не хватит. А значит, он будет наготове!

Он зарядил верную двустволку, вытащил с чердака старый камуфляжный плащ, проверил бинокль и старательно размешал сажу в позаимствованном у жены креме для лица. Подготовившись к, возможно, главной охоте своей жизни, он выбрал место для засады и устроился там, словно снайпер в джунглях Вьетнама. Несколько часов прошли скучно, ничего нового про соседей Николаич не узнал. Но он дождался! На опушке леса показались четыре здоровенные, отдаленно напоминающие человеческие фигуры. И пятая — помельче.

И когда дуло двустволки почти уткнулось в крупного чугайстра — очевидно, вожака — сердце Николаича запело от радости…

— Фааак! — вопль Уильямса на долю секунды оглушил всех, включая нацелившего на них двустволку маньяка. Маньяк заорал в ответ и дернулся. Ствол дрогнул, ушел с линии прямого прицела, и ловкий Пейджетт выхватил ружье из рук охотника и кинул в сторону. От удара о землю оно выстрелило.

И разверзся ад.

Окна домов загорались, хозяева выскакивали на улицы, вооруженные чем попало, от швабр до лопат.

Валлийцы — народ в основном рослый и длинноногий. Пусть никто из них не увлекался ни марафонским бегом, ни спринтом, но скорость все развили довольно приличную. Погоня приближалась, но и расстояние между ними и спасительной опушкой леса сокращалось.

Они почти успели, собственно, Эндрю Пейджетт уже нырнул в чащу и пропал из виду, когда меткий выстрел из ружья расколол сосновую ветку в паре дюймов от уха Доминика.

— Стояяяяять! — закричали позади, а потом прогремел второй выстрел, на сей раз попавший в здоровенный пень.

Они попались.

…А Эндрю тем временем бежал по темному лесу, не разбирая дороги, цепляясь за низкие свисающие ветви деревьев и путаясь в кустарнике. И случилось именно то, что должно было: зацепившись за очередной корень, он упал и кубарем покатился с пригорка. К счастью, земля была не слишком твердой, и препятствий он на пути не встретил. К несчастью — склон заканчивался берегом болотца: почти круглого, с поверхностью, затянутой широкими глянцевитыми листьями кувшинок, на которых, точно на концертной сцене, заливались трелями лягушки. В эту голосистую компанию шлепнулся валлиец, и прохладные болотные воды сомкнулись над его головой.

* * *

Четверых «чугайстров» окружили, пару раз ткнули под ребра. Правда, не руками — настолько приближаться селяне пока не рисковали.

— Швабра? — изумился Мэттью. — Они пихнули меня шваброй?

— Скажи спасибо, что не лопатой, — мрачно буркнул Уильямс.

— Или вилами! — жизнерадостно добавил Дейл.

— Вот что я в тебе всегда ценил, Доминик, — подал голос Райан, тоже получивший чувствительный тычок в область поясницы, — так это твой оптимизм. Надеюсь, хотя бы Пейджетту удалось скрыться.

— И он вернется спасти нас, как ночной мститель, — фыркнул Стивенс, и товарищи, несмотря на сложную ситуацию, дружно заржали. И сразу же осеклись, когда селяне шагнули вперед со своими «орудиями» наперевес.

Импровизированная «группа захвата» в составе едва ли не трети села, выглядела весьма колоритно: небритые физиономии, экзотичные наряды из оригинально сочетавшихся друг с другом предметов одежды, блеск хорошо наточенных, как и полагается в приличном хозяйстве, лопат, грабель и вил. Сцена была достойна фильма о крестьянском восстании, если бы не свет банальных аккумуляторных фонарей (электрическое освещение улиц в селе обещали уже пять лет) вместо романтических факельных огней.

— Джентльмены! Это глупое недоразумение! — снова попробовал обратиться к взявшим их в плен местным жителям Доминик. Подумав секунду, он с надеждой добавил: — Майне херен?

— Чего он? — подозрительно прищурилась Кравчиха, на всякий случай покрепче перехватывая грабли.

— Кажись, ругается, — ответила жена Митрича.

— Да я ему сейчас за такие слова… — Кравчиха замахнулась граблями, пленник отшатнулся, брякнув еще что-то, судя по звучанию, столь же оскорбительное. Назревающее кровопролитие едва успел остановить Пал Степаныч.

Лохматые, заросшие, перепачканные и оборванные пленники угрюмо стояли в кольце вооруженных людей. Бежать некуда, маньяков намного больше, плетеных фигур для человеческих жертвоприношений поблизости не наблюдалось, что самую малость успокаивало, но с другой стороны — кто знает этих местных, и какие еще ужасы бродят в их головах? Только и оставалось, что надеяться на лучшее. Ну, или на Эндрю Пейджетта.

— Да лешие это, говорю же! Где вы таких людей видали? — Митрич, гордый от сознания своей правоты, указал пальцем на Уильямса. — Вот этот, с полосатой шкурой, самый главный их! А вот и второй, что с белыми патлами, а ты, — укоризненно высказал он жене, — говорила, что мне спьяну привиделось.

— Ты ж говорил, белый еще с рогами, — выкрикнул кто-то. — А тут, хоть и на рожу явный черт — рогов нет.

— Так они у него, наверное, втягиваются, — не растерялся Митрич. — Эй, ты, чертячья харя, — рыкнул он, — а ну покажь свои рога! — и для убедительности стукнул лопатой по земле.

Доминик одарил его совершенно диким взглядом и спрятался за широкой спиной Райана Дэя.

— Никакие это не черти, — сказал Николаич, нежно поглаживая приклад своей двустволки. — Это йети. Нужно позвонить в город, пускай присылают ученых, будем их описывать! Доктор, назначаю вас нашим научным консультантом.

Внезапно раздавшийся громкий треск деревьев заставил всех разом замолчать и ощетиниться остриями импровизированного оружия.

На опушку медленно выбрела невысокая фигура. Цвета она была зеленоватого, с головы свисали спутанные пряди и стекала вода. Замерев на мгновение, фигура пошла к селянам, распространяя вокруг себя сильный запах болота.

— Мавка! — выпалила Анна Карповна.

— Тоща больно, — заметил кто-то из толпы. — Мавки — они бабы справные быть должны, как же им народ заманивать, чтоб утопить?

— Так у нас с прошлой осени никто не тонул, кроме козла Семеновны, — парировала Анна Карповна. — Вот она тоже оголодала и сюда вышла!

Фигура приблизилась еще на несколько метров, замерла, а потом заорала во всю мощь — легкие, или что там полагается речной нечисти, у неё были знатные — и побежала. Селяне благоразумно расступились.

— Маааарк! — мокрый до нитки, облепленный тиной и водорослями Эндрю Пейджетт кинулся на шею Уильямсу и начал сползать, теряя сознание.

— А, так это не мавка, — тоном знатока прокомментировал Пал Степаныч. — Это кикимора, супруга лешего. Очевидно, вот этого, полосатого.

Валлийцы, к счастью, не поняли его слов.

— Ну, есть в этом и позитивные стороны, — философски заметил Стивенс. — Все-таки, мы пока живы и вместе. Эй, Эндрю, — позвал он все еще висящего без чувств на руках Уильямса коллегу, вытащил из-за пазухи чудом сохранившийся трофей из погреба и слегка помахал им в воздухе рядом с его лицом. — Нашатыря нет, может, от запаха колбасы он придёт в себя.

— Да это ж моя колбаса! — выкрикнула жена Митрича, от зоркого глаза которой не укрылись эти манипуляции. — Вон и сетка моя, фирменная, и хвостик закручен! Ворьё!

— Не судите их строго, — сказал Пал Степаныч. — Думаю, они действовали под влиянием инстинктов.

— А я-то на мужа думала, что он колбасу втихаря выносит, на закусь с дружками. Даже скалкой огрела, прости Господи…

Митрич, вдруг узнавший, что получил от супруги тумака практически ни за что, вспыхнул жаждой мести. Выхватив из рук соседа здоровенный дрын, он широко замахнулся и кинулся на пленника, но Мэтт с неожиданным проворством отпрыгнул в сторону, и Митрич описал с дрыном в руках стремительный пируэт, в финале которого не удержался на ногах и загремел на землю. На беду Стивенса, падая, противник все-таки его зацепил. 

В течение невообразимой долгой доли секунды, Уильямс колебался, прежде чем выпустить из рук Пейджетта. Крякнув от напряжения — габаритами Мэтт был заметно крупнее невысокого и худощавого Эндрю — Марк все же не позволил товарищу свалиться на землю.

Митрич подобрал выпавшую колбасу и вскинул над головой, точно кубок победителя.

— И попробовать даже не успели, — сглотнул слюну Доминик. — Что-то мне нехорошо, — пробормотал он, пошатнулся, его ноги подогнулись — и Марк, скрепя сердце, выпустил Мэтта, чтобы поймать теряющего сознание Доминика.

— Мог бы и помочь, — буркнул он Райану, но тот не ответил, глядя внезапно расширившимися глазами куда-то за его спину.

Обернувшись, и Уильямс тоже почувствовал, как резко холодеет у него внутри: через расступившуюся толпу к ним шла высокая тощая черная фигура и несла в руке здоровенную косу.

— А вот и смерть пришла, — выдохнул Дэй и закатил глаза.

Фигура остановилась в паре шагов от них и выдохнула. Попавшие в облачко перегара откормленные деревенские комары замерли и осыпались вниз.

Уильямс уже привычно выпустил из рук Дейла, поймал Райана, аккуратно уложил его на землю и рухнул без чувств сам.

* * *

Отец Аристарх жил на другом конце села, и ночные события прошли мимо него, о чем священнослужитель теперь глубоко сожалел, внимая рассказам о поимке «чугайстров».

— Черти, как есть черти натуральные, вот вам крест! — тараторила Кравчиха.

— Не поминай нечистого, — автоматически одернул её отец Аристарх. — Так, значит, повязали?

— Точно, повязали да начали думать, что делать с ними. Митрич сильно разлютовался, надо, мол, всех в сарае запереть, а сарай поджечь. С ним сперва согласились, но потом начали спорить, в чьем сарае, Николаич сказал, что если в сарае Митрича — так он не против, а ежели в его собственном — так нефиг. Пал Степаныч рассказал что-то ученое про символизм и торжество человека над силами природы, тут-то Иван Саныч и решил, что тогда нечистую силу нужно к работе приставить, пускай, мол, компенсирует своим трудом нанесенный моральный ущерб. Так и погрузили их всех…

— Куда?

— Васька сгонял и притащил тачки. Заперли всех на ночь, а утром заявился Иван Саныч и сказал, что забирает всех на важное задание общественного значения!

— Жука с картошки собрать? — понимающе кивнул отец Аристарх.

— Не, его собственный сарай чинить.

— Разумно, — согласился священник.

— Ну тут я не спустила, понятное дело. А моя компенсация где, спрашиваю? Мой огород первой жертвой стал, мне тоже работник нужен, говорю! Отдали мне самого хлипкого, я его и отправила сперва грядки прополоть, а потом белье отполоскать.

Священник понимающе кивнул — зная склочный Кравчихин нрав, он бы тоже предпочел откупиться.

— А знаешь что, дщерь моя, давай-ка прогуляемся до участка председателя, охота мне глянуть на эту нечистую силу, — предложил он.

На самом деле, отец Аристарх в лесную нежить не верил — не пристало христианским священнослужителям поощрять суеверия. Но вид захваченные «лешие» имели явно богопротивный, и в нём вспыхнул дух естествоиспытателя. 

Для начала он прочитал вслух несколько молитв, наблюдая за реакцией «подопытных». Те в ответ начали размахивать руками и что-то вопить, но такого языка отец Аристарх никогда не слышал. И тогда он вспомнил о стоящей на одной из полок книжке — подарке друга детства Петьки, подавшегося в католики. Да и реакцию на святую воду проверить было бы не лишним.

* * *

— Давай сюда!

Уильямс, сидящий на крыше сарая, перегнулся через край и помахал рукой. Мэтт и Райан подняли широкую доску и начали двигать её наверх, пока Марк не перехватил и не втащил на крышу. За доской последовала следующая. Разобравшись, чего от них требуют, Марк неожиданно загорелся энтузиазмом: «Терри Гриффитс мог, и мы сможем!» — торжественно сказал он и первым взялся за пилу.

Доминик лежал в тени большой алычи в сторонке с мокрым платком на голове. «Слабый вы, англичашки, народ», — не преминул заметить Уильямс и фыркнул в ответ на продемонстрированный Дейлом средний палец.

— Эй, привет труженикам!

Райан и Мэтт обернулись и одарили сначала недоуменными, а потом и яростными взглядами Эндрю Пейджетта.

Пейджетт вид имел бодрый, светлую макушку от солнца прикрывала соломенная шляпа, на шее болталось полотенце с привязанной к его концам неглубокой кастрюлей. Он достал оттуда большую красную ягоду и с расчетливой неторопливостью отправил её в рот. Выплюнул косточку, демонстративно покатал в пальцах и щелчком отправил в сторону. Уильямс тихо зарычал, остальные попятились. Эндрю стойко выдержал негодование товарища и спарринг-партнера.

— Ты где был? — спросил Мэтт, пытаясь разрядить обстановку — краем глаза он уже заметил, как Уильямс начал спускаться по стремянке.

— О, меня сначала отправили избавить несколько грядок от сорняков — плевое дело, а потом — на пруд вместе со здешними леди и корзиной белья, — весело ответил Пейджетт и полез за новыми ягодами. — Я побил по количеству постиранного местный рекорд. А после легкого ланча помогал собрать урожай с дерева, и вот, — он указал пальцем на кастрюлю.

— Угостишь? — спросил Марк.

— Тебе — нет, — сказал Эндрю, забрасывая в рот следующую ягоду. — Ты мою кандидатуру поддержал, когда дело про членство в Мейн-Туре шло? Нет, не поддержал. Ты поддержал сопляка, у которого из достоинств одна физиономия. А я, между прочим, один раз даже в Крусибл прошел. Так что, Марк, ты не получишь мою черешню. Это личное.

Марк засопел и крепче сжал молоток, но тут вмешался Райан — как самый высокий, он первым заметил приближающуюся к ним мощную фигуру в длинном черном одеянии и с блестящим ведром в руке. На широченной груди субъекта болтался здоровенный крест, из-за плеча выглядывал ствол охотничьего ружья.

— Опять этот псих, — мрачно прокомментировал Райан.

«Псих» остановился в паре метров от них, прищурился и зычным голосом что-то проорал.

— Не понимаем! — развел руками Уильямс. — Эй, Доминик, скажи ему чего-нибудь!

— Нихт ферштейн, — донеслось из-под алычи. Встать Дейл и не подумал.

Тип потряс головой, вытащил из ведра веник, размахнулся — и в лица валлийцев полетели струи тепловатой и не сказать, чтобы очень чистой, воды.

— Да что за нахрен! — заорали они, дружно отскакивая назад и отряхиваясь.

Это, похоже, вдохновило «психа», потому что следом он вытянул из-за плеча ружье и пульнул в небо. С ближайшего дерева снялась стая блестящих черных птиц и устремилась в небо, а пленные «лешие», не раздумывая, плюхнулись на землю и прикрыли головы руками.

— Экзорциазмус те, омнис иммундус спиритус! — рявкнул отец Аристарх и снова щедро окропил их святой водой.

— Они тут все ненормальные! — простонал Мэттью, чуть приподняв голову. — Сначала заперли, потом отправили чинить сарай, а теперь что? Пристрелят?

Отец Аристарх нашел нужное место в книге и перезарядил ружье. Выстрелы из ружья в обряд не входили, но нечистого нужно заглушать, ибо болтлив и кого угодно переболтает. Отец Аристарх был не чужд импровизации.

— Ин номини Дей… — он снова поднял ружьё — и тут его руку перехватили у запястья.

— Вы что же это, отец Аристарх, тут шумите? — хищно улыбаясь, спросила Анна Карповна.

— Не мешай, дщерь моя, — сурово ответствовал священник, безуспешно пытаясь выдрать руку. — Я исследую воздействие святой воды и божьего слова на этих тварей.

— А у меня кабанчик нервничает! — рявкнула Анна Карповна. — А если, не дай бог, у него аппетит пропадет? Он тогда вес не нагуляет! А кто первым приходит за колбасой, как зарежем его, а? Я вас спрашиваю, отче!

Некоторое время перспектива вписать своё имя в череду достижений современной религиозной мысли боролась в отце Аристархе с искушением — домашнюю колбасу он очень любил. Но слаб человек, а очи соседки пылали столь яростным пламенем, что священнослужитель понял, что ныне должно ему смирить гордыню и проявить кротость.

— То-то же, — кивнула Анна Карповна. — Идёмте-ка отсюда, отче…

Отец Аристарх последний раз заглянул в ведро, увидел, что там еще осталась вода, окатил ею распростертых у его ног валлийцев и торжественно зашагал прочь. Соседка последовала за ним.

Мокрый Райан, все еще лежа на земле, поднял голову, подпер подбородок и, проводив удаляющихся ненормальных, философски произнес:

— По крайней мере, мы все еще живы.

— Да, я тоже очень рад, — Эндрю поднялся на ноги и принялся отряхиваться. — Ну, я пойду, черешня сама себя не соберет.

Но путь ему преградил Уильямс.

— Потом соберешь, — веско произнес он. — Вот как доделаем сарай — так и пойдешь.

* * *

После обеда у председательского дома остановился велосипедист. Снял шлем, засунул очки в карман, вытащил из ушей нашлепки наушников и радостно помахал рукой сидящему на веранде Ивану Санычу.

— Дед! Привет!

— Пашка? — кинулся обниматься председатель. — Ты что ж не позвонил, не предупредил, что приедешь?

— Да я и не думал, что удастся, — развел руками велосипедист. — Мы тут на веломарафоне были, на обратном пути я на электричку опоздал. Дай, думаю, проеду до села, и потом на вечерний автобус сяду. Ну и к вам загляну. Ты же пустишь, а, дед?

После того, как Пашка пересказал все семейные новости, пришел черед Иван Саныча. И конечно же, о такой диковинке, как натуральные лесные чугайстры, взятые с поличным во время разорения огорода и вторжения в подвал с припасами, умолчать было невозможно.

— Чего, прям лешие? — не поверил парень. — Наверняка алкаши какие из соседнего села.

— Ты гляди, будет он в словах деда сомневаться! — устрашающе рыкнул председатель. — Не наши это. Между собой они на таком странном языке говорят, что даже доктор Федорчук подобного ни разу не слыхал. Лешие или другая какая нечисть — то не знаю.

У внука загорелись глаза.

— Покажи их? — взмолился он. — Вы их где держите, в клетке?

— Еще чего, может еще и кормить их даром? — парировал председатель. — На заднем дворе они, сарай чинят. Тут один наш любитель всякой чертовщины сказал, что нечистая сила, если её поймать, становится работником и работает хорошо. Вот и проверяю. Будущая наука мне спасибо скажет!

Правда, узрев «чугайстров», и в самом деле чинящих сарай, Пашка обомлел. Грязные и поцарапанные рожи четверых из них он превосходно знал, не пропуская ни одного турнира по снукеру на канале Евроспорт.

— Знаешь, дед, — тихо сказал он, — а это, по ходу, и не чугайстры. Это снукеристы!

— А это что за зверь такой? — подозрительно спросил Иван Саныч. — Может, его колом осиновым надо?

— Нет! — внук сделал страшные глаза. — Это иностранные спортсмены, я их по телеку видел! Блин, ну мы и влипли… Может международный скандал случиться.

Иван Саныч пожевал губами — становиться причиной международного раздора, особенно в нынешнее нелегкое время, он не хотел.

— А ты с ними поговорить можешь? — спросил он Пашку. — Разъяснить, что мы ничего плохого в виду не имели. А то мы пытались с ними на английском — так не понимают!

— Угу, знаем мы ваш английский в школьном объеме, — буркнул внук и решительно пошел к «работникам».

Набрав побольше воздуха, он крикнул по-английски:

— Джентльмены! Добрый день!

Марк Уильямс замер и медленно повернулся на голос. Остальные валлийцы, поняв, что происходит нечто важное, тоже побросали свои инструменты и уставились на парня примерно так же, как, возможно, Робинзон Крузо смотрел на появившийся у его острова корабль.

Пашка встретил их взгляды, кашлянул и продолжил:

— Мы…ээээ…рады приветствовать вас в нашем селе. И…эээ…приносим извинения за это…эээ…неудобство? Недоразумение?

Молчание было ему ответом. Оно длилось секунду, потом две, пять, десять…

— Ладно, — сказал, наконец, Уильямс. — Без проблем.

Пашка перевел дух, повернулся к деду и торжествующе поднял большой палец.

* * *

В итоге эта история оказалась со счастливым концом. Перед валлийцами извинились, пояснив через «переводчика», что приняли их за грабителей. Те понимающе покивали и даже смутились — всё-таки, овощи с чужого огорода они украли, и в чужой погреб вломились. Дома за такое вторжение прополкой огорода бы не отделались. 

Для бывших пленников растопили баню, нашли чистую одежду подходящих размеров и пустили зарядить смартфоны. Председатель позвонил по сохранившемуся в списке контактов Уильямса номеру Игоря и надиктовал адрес, по которому тот сможет забрать своих подопечных.

А пока отмытые и переодевшиеся иностранцы отдыхали после сытного обеда, Пашка, приставленный к ним как персональный гид, не удержался и спросил:

— А вы тут сами?

— В смысле? — не понял Дэй.

— Нуу… — парень попытался что-то изобразить на пальцах, — остальные не приехали? Селби, Робертсон, Трамп? Ронни?

Уильямс согнулся пополам от хохота.

К вечеру в село примчался Игорь, так благоухая валокордином и валерьянкой, что пообщаться с ним сбежались все окрестные коты. Иностранцы, нагруженные гостинцами, укатили в микроавтобусе, причем Уильямс по дороге еще несколько раз оборачивался и смотрел с тоской на недоделанный сарай. Пал Степаныч с ученым видом предположил, что взятая в плен после честного сражения лесная нечисть чувствует в себе потребность трудиться на благо человека.

…А осенью Иван Саныч пригласил всех друзей и приятелей обмыть покупку — здоровенную спутниковую тарелку. Среди сотни новых каналов они наткнулись на Евроспорт и полюбили смотреть по нему снукер. И, разумеется, болели всегда за своих «чугайстров». Которые сарай чинили.


End file.
